Generally, the data exchange between units of an integrated circuit occurs between a number of initiator units and a target unit. The initiator units transmit digital messages that they code for their transmission to the target unit.
Prior art is described in Xin Wang et al.: “Applying CDMA Technique to Network-on-Chip”, IEEE Transactions on very large scale integration (VLSI) systems, IEEE Service Center, Piscataway, N.J., USA, Vol. 15, #10, October 2007, pages 1091-1100. In this paper, the bits of the messages to be transmitted are coded by application of a set of orthogonal vectors derived from Walsh functions, then arithmetically added for transmission. The messages do not interfere and they are decoded at the target unit level.